meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Argon Lazuli
Lazuli Argon(VLM002) was born on March 10, 1996, in the newly-formed Lazuli. His mother was the well-known Ziziphus, and his father was Belgarion, a wild male from an unknown group. His parents were the dominant pair of the Lazuli. Argon had one litter-mate named Delpheus(VLM003) and two sisters, VLF004 and VLF005. Argon and his litter-mates survived to their first year, and they began babysitting and roving. When Argon was two years old, he started roving more and more and officially left the group. Argon and Delpheus met up with a wild juvenile male named Beetle and four Young Ones females. They stayed together and formed a new group that would later become famous the most famous of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Whiskers The new group was called the Whiskers. The females were Holly, Brambles, Piglet, and an unnamed female identified as VYF010. Argon and his brother competed for dominance while Holly and Brambles warred for the position of dominant female. Argon won and became dominant male in the middle of May following weeks of fighting with Delpheus. During the confusion, Argon was seen mating with Brambles, but it was Holly who won female dominance on September 12, 1998, and became his mate. On August 17, 1998, Brambles gave birth to her first litter of pups named Rafiki, VWM003, Risca, and Mufassa. Piglet killed Holly's first litter of the following year, and she herself gave birth to Lancelot, Jean-Luc, Aphrodite, and Artemis on November 28, 1998. On July 14, 1999, Holly gave birth to she and Argon's first surviving litter of pups: Zola, Vialli, VWF013, and Dennis Wise. On October 3, 1999, Holly gave birth again to Athos, Aramis, VWF017, and Porthos. On December 21, 1999, Holly bore Wahine, Tama, Rangi, and Orgali. Finally, their last litter arrived on September 8, 2000, consisting of VWP027, Mr. Burns, and Smithers. Holly was then sadly predated on September 18, 2000. Risca took female dominance, as because Argon couldn't mate with his own daughter, he departed from Whiskers. QQ Argon joined the QQ, a mob Delpheus helped form only weeks prior. It is unknown if he took dominance in this group, but Delpheus was most likely triumphant since Argon later returned to the Whiskers, only to rove again. Argon tragically died on June 13, 2001, while roving. Argon's bloodline lives on in the Kung Fu, Sequoia, and the Ewoks. ''Meerkat Manor Argon was not featured in ''Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins. The actors who played him remains unknown. Holly was played by many different females, one being Zorilla of the Commandos, so the dominant male of the Commandos, Aragorn (who was still alive at the time of filming) or Ketamine probably played Argon at some point. After Holly died, Argon disappeared and was believed to have died. In reality, he rejoined the Whiskers after the loss of the QQ mob, but died later on. Links Lazuli Mob Whiskers Mob QQ Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:QQ meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats